Optical systems include a variety of components for generating and manipulating light. For example, an optical system may have a light generating source such as an LED or laser. The optical system may include one or more lenses to focus and direct the generated light, and may include one or more mirrors to reflect the generated light. Light generating sources may produce visible light, infrared light, ultraviolet light, or other types/frequencies/wavelengths of light. Some light sources may emit light in a narrow frequency band, while other light sources may emit light with a wide frequency band (e.g., white light).
Gas detectors are devices that detect the presence of gases in an area. A gas detector may be used to detect a gas leak or other emissions, and may interface with a control system (e.g., industrial machinery/electronics) so a process can be automatically shut down when hazardous or leaking gas is detected. A gas detector may sound an alarm to operators in the area where a leak is occurring, which may give operators the opportunity to escape a hazardous situation. Gas detectors may be used to detect combustible, flammable, and/or toxic gases, and may be used to monitor oxygen depletion. Gas detectors may be portable or may be integrated with fixed industrial equipment.